milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Octalian Ship
The Octalian Ship is a space ship piloted by the Octalian Pilot. It was first seen in "Managing Murphy's Law". Description The ship is a large grey space ship with purple highlights. there are three purple spikes running down the top through the center, a pair of sharp purple objects coming out of the front, and eight long, tentacle-like appendages sticking out of the sides, with four placed symmetrically on either side. The bottom of the ship is flat, with a circular 'door' that has four white circles on either side of it. The front sports a flat purple surface with three planes, functioning as a viewport. There are three cylinders on the back of the ship that emit a fiery yellow substance, with the center cylinder being the largest of the three. Interior The interior of the ship is colored in various deep blues and purples, and much of the inner mechanism takes the appearance of something organic rather than mechanical. The Pilot's station is a large grey cylindrical device, in which the inside of the circle functions as a screen that can be manipulated when touched. There is a large screen on the wall in front of it, which can be used to observe the events in their immediate physical area or to check over data. Directly opposite the screen is an elevated throne-like chair where the Commander sits. Features * Tractor Beam: A green beam which is can be used to lift people or objects against the force of gravity and pull them into the ship. It was used in abducting Milo. * Weapons: the ship has a weapons system, giving them the ability to shoot lasers. They'd nearly used it to destroy Cavendish. * Escape Pod: An emergency method used in escaping the ship, which can be activated from the screen on the Alien Pilot's station. When activated, manipulators take all of the Octalians to the pod. * Cloaking Technology: The ship utilizes cloaking technology, which causes it to appear invisible to observers while preventing it from showing up on radars. * Cage: The ship has a large cage, which houses the Giant Alien. * Data Room: The ship has a data room where the Octalians keep a record of Milo. * Security Measures: A trip-wire like laser-beam is located within the data room. Upon making contact, it causes the victim to become fully encased in a hard, light blue substance, keeping them trapped in suspended animation. History In "Managing Murphy's Law", the ship made its first appearance after Murphy's law caused a glitch in its cloaking device. The ship continues to malfunction as the Octalians aboard it try studying Milo. In "Milo's Shadow", the ship's weapon system is aimed at Balthazar Cavendish after the commander decides that he knows too much, and must be removed. Fortunately, the ship is hit with a blast from Doofenshmirtz' 'Go Home-inator', causing it to automatically set course for their home planet. In "Sick Day", the ship hovers over Milo's house as they prepare to collect a sample of his DNA. A capsule containing two field agents is dropped from the ship for the mission. In "Abducting Murphy's Law", Cavendish spots the ship as it abducts Milo, and attempts to report it to his boss. The ship's tractor beam is used to abduct Milo Murphy, but Murphy's Law causes continuous damage to the inner workings of it, and eventually causes major damage to the ship itself. After Milo falls out, the Octalians leave on an escape pod moments before the ship crashes to Earth In "Look at this Ship", Cavendish finds the Octalian ship on his mission to rescue the abductee he'd seen. He makes multiple attempts at exposing the ship to the world, dragging a variety of different reporters to the crash site, unaware that the ship's cloaking technology was malfunctioning and causing it to vanish whenever a reporter looked. Unable to reveal the ship, Cavendish enters it and attempts to figure out the controls, unfortunately becoming battered when he fails to fly it properly. In contrast, the Recurring Raccoon lands the ship safely and then presses a button to eject Cavendish from it. In "Cavendish Unleashed", Cavendish begins searching through the ship's database to find information on the abductee, only to accidentally release a Giant Alien that had been caged within the ship. Milo, Melissa, and Zack later help him lure it back into its cage before leaving Cavendish with the ship. After Murphy's Law exposes a data room filled with information about Milo, Cavendish enters, finding a countdown showing the aliens returning to Earth. He rushes to warn Milo, but instead accidentally gets frozen in place by one of the ship's security measures. In "Escape", Milo, Melissa, and Zack lead Dakota and Doofenshmirtz to the ship after they find out that Dakota was looking for a UFO to find Cavendish. Dakota finds Cavendish inside and rescues him from suspended animation. In "Milo in Space", Milo is abducted from the top of the ship by an entirely different group of Octalian ships. The group he'd left behind manages to get the ship running using the Alien Carburetor that Dakota and Doofenshmirtz had found while working. They use the ship to follow the trail of debris left by Milo, with Dakota piloting. Gallery MS (92).png MS (93).png SD (1).png SD (12).png SD (15).png SD (74).png Abducting (82).png MIS (4).PNG MIS (3).PNG Quotes Appearances * "Managing Murphy's Law" * "Milo's Shadow" * "Sick Day" * "Abducting Murphy's Law" * "Look at this Ship" * "Cavendish Unleashed" * "Escape" * "Milo in Space" Trivia * Their ship doesn't appear on the P.I.G. radar at all because of its cloaking technology. **However, other Octalian ships appear on O.W.C.A.'s radar. Category:Objects Category:O Category:Transportation Category:Featured Article